The Dark Light
by Katana the Hedgehog
Summary: Has Shadow actually found happiness since his days with Maria? Or will trajic events destroy his beleved future. And Sonic finally being tied down with a relationship? R&R Please. The story is wayy better than the summary. NO FLAMES!


Hiiiii!! This is my first Sonic story and I _hope_ I did good. If not oh well. This was co authored by my best friend Jinx. Thank you sooo much Jinx for your help!

Disclaimer: Sonic and comp. belongs to the Sega company. I do not own any of them. -sob-

Claimer: On the other note...I _do_ own Angel.

Disclaimer (sorta): I also do not own Jinx the black cat.

_Ch.1_

Sonic yawned boredly as he waited for Shadow to show up. His foot tapped quickly against the forest floor and his ear flicked as he listened to the bird song, in the overhead canopy. Sonic sighed again and looked his watch; he growled in annoyance. Rouge had suggested that both hedgies should travel together so that they would both show up on time. They agreed to meet up in the forest of the Mystic Ruins. then they were to head towards Angel Island, but the dark hedgehog still hadn't shown up.

"The faker is probably waiting to make us both late then blame it on me." The blue hedgie growled to himself. With another impatient sigh he started to pace the clearing, kicking a pebble here and there, debating whether or not to go without Shadow. His rival just enjoyed getting him trouble.

A bright green flash of light interrupted his fifteenth lap. Sonic looked over and growled when he saw the black and red hedgehog. "About damn time!" Sonic practically yelled as he stormed over to Shadow.

"Humph." Shadow shoved passed Sonic into the forest. "C'mon faker," he mumbled walking deeper into the dense forest.

Sonic glared at the arrogant jerk, and mocked his dark doppelganger, "Humph. C'mon faker, I'm so totally cool…Pha!"

(Shadow's POV)

My ears flattened at Sonic. He was following behind me complaining about how Knuckles was going to kill us for being late. He was just cross since he couldn't run. The forest was too dense.....though it would have been amusingto see him run into at tree. My hand twitched and instinctively moved towards the my gun. The blue runt was getting on my last nerves.

I stopped when I heard Sonic squeal._ Had I frightened him already?_ I turned around and saw him standing completely rigid. His emerald green eyes were wide and is face was ashen.

Puzzled, I looked at him. "Sonic?" Walking over to him, his eyes followed me, and breathing labored. I was starting to worry.

"H-Help m-me," He stammered, teeth chattering and his words ending with a slight whine.

"What's going on?" I inquired, my own voice shaking now. My vampire instincts told me he wasn't bleeding, but I could hear his heart hammering wildly in his chest and I could smell the pungent scent of fear.

"Th-There's a sn-snake in my p-pants," he whimpered looking at me.

I narrowed my eyes. I couldn't tell if he was serious....or just horny. "I _really_ did not need to hear that, Sonic," I half growled, in repulsion.

He opened his mouth to say something when I noticed something shift in the fabric of his pants leg and another whine erupted from his throat.

I sighed and shook my head. "Drop your pants...the snake should crawl out on its own....hopefully. Do it slowly, though, you don't want it to bite anything," I instructed him.

Sonic whimpered and looked at me desperately. He started to unbutton his pants with shaky hands. I sighed and helped him undo them. He slid them down, past his waist, and I adverted my eyes. He didn't wear any underwear and I got a full view of him. I felt my face starting to burn.

I heard him shriek again and I looked back over at him. When I did, a squirrel attacked my face.

(Sonic's POV)

I blinked confusedly. One minute I felt scales against my leg, the next fur. I looked down and whatever it was, was gone. I pulled up my pants then looked around for Shadow. I didn't see him. A squirrel bounded off where he stood earlier. I heard a high-pitched, girl-like scream and looked around. About 50 feet up, Shadow was clinging for dear life to a tree. I've never seen him this scared. His eyes were closed tightly and his teeth were chattering.

"Shadow?! Come down! It's gone!" I yelled. _Doesn't he know squirrels can climb trees?_

(3rd Person POV)

Shadow Chaos Controlled down. His legs wobbled and he looked about nervously for a moment. After a second he sighed in relief.

"Not a word about this to anyone okay?" Sonic said looking around also. He was relieved to find they were still in the cover of the dense forest.

"Right," Shadow grumbled, regaining his composure. His ears flattened as they continued to walk through the forest.

"Since when were you afraid of squirrels, Shad?" Sonic asked looking at the dark hedgie with a smirk.

Shadow glared at the grinning hedgehog with narrowed eyes, then sighed.

(Flashback)

The black and red hedgehog looked hardly over the age of two. He was playing in one of the artificial parks on the Space Colony ARK. Maria was sitting on a bench not too far away reading a book.

Babbling to himself, Shadow teetered over to a small tree and stopped. A small brown-grey squirrel was sitting on one of the roots of the tree. It turned its head and looked at the small hedgie with beady black eyes.

He reached to pet the squirrel when it jumped at him. It started to scratch at his face and neck.

Maria heard him screaming and came running to help.

(End Flashback)

"That's why..." Shadow mumbled, rubbing the long faded scar on his neck. He glanced at Sonic who looked away with a big grin on his face. "Why the hell are you afraid of fucking snakes for, faker?!" Shadow growled, glaring at Sonic again.

Sonic snorted and looked at Shadow. "S-Sorry…Sorry...Okay…"

(Flashback)

The little blue hedgie sat in the forest a little ways away from home. He could still hear his mother humming while she hung up the laundry to dry.

Sonic was throwing a bright yellow ball against a tree and ran after it when it bounced away from him.

He stopped next to a bush when he heard rustling. He walked over, dropped to his scabbed knees, and looked closer.

A small pink nose poked out of the leaves. A small animal with big ears crawled out of the bush and looked up at him with big brown eyes. It's little nose quivered making him giggle.

Sonic smiled as he recognized it as a non-anthro bunny. His mom showed it to him from a picture book. He stroked its head and it crawled closer to him.

He turned to a small basked to give the bunny a cracker when he heard a slight squeak. He looked back and saw a snake nuzzling it.

"Awww...kisses..." Sonic said. The bunny fell over and Sonic's eyes got big when the snake started to swallow the bunny whole.

"MOMMY!!!" Sonic wailed as he ran as fast as he could towards home.

(End Flashback)

"And that's why I'm afraid of snakes," Sonic said looking down. His ears drooped with embarrassment.

Shadow smirked at how cute Sonic looked with the light dusting of pink in his cheeks. Then shook his head to clear it. _Why have I been feeling this way?!_ He couldn't deny the strange attraction towards males lately. He kept blaming it on hormones, but a nagging feeling in the back of his mind made him start to question his own sexuality.

"What?" Sonic said breaking his train of thought. Sonic looked at him questioningly.

"Nothing…" Shadow said with a growl and clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Listen Shad. Let's--" He was cut off by someone laughing hysterically. They both looked at each other, their eyes wide. "Get him!" Sonic hissed.

They darted off into the underbrush to find the person.

A dark blue hedgehog was laying on his back laughing so hard, tears were streaming down his cheeks. He stopped laughing abruptly and his ears perked up when Sonic stepped on a dry twig.

His dark green eyes scanned the forest, finding Sonic and Shadow's hiding spot almost instantly. "Shit!" He slammed his fists against the ground and quickly got up. He glanced again at Shadow then took off running into the forest. Sonic and Shadow looked at each other then took off after the blue hedgehog.

The forest was too dense for any of the hedgehogs to get any speed, but further on the crash of waves against the beach was heard. Sonic smirked, he knew as soon as he got to the beach he could catch the spying hedgehog.

Both Sonic and Shadow's eyes widened when they saw the hedgehog spread a pair of leathery black and red bat-like wings.

"Shit," Shadow mumbled and sped up. Sonic also sped up to keep up with him.

When they got the beach, the hedge bat flapped its wind quickly but Sonic tackled him hard into the sand. They both rolled in the sand in a flurry of blue fur and limbs.

Sonic pinned the hedge-bat down growling angrily. He started to dig his fingernails in the hedge bat's arms.

"RAPE!!" The hedge bat yelled flailing his limbs.

Sonic's eyes got big and he got up quickly. Shadow glared angrily at Sonic and then pinned the hedge-bat again before he could get up. He jabbed his gun underneath his chin.

"No! I have a wife and three kids!….In this one dream I had…," He muttered the last part. All of a sudden his eyes got big. "Oh, My Gosh! It's a squirrel!" He said looking behind Shadow.

Shadow growled angrily at the hedge-bat and pulled hammer back on the gun. The hedge-bat smiled evilly and morphed into a non-anthro squirrel. It started to dart off towards the trees, zigzagging as Shadow shot at it.

Sonic jumped in front of it to stop it but it darted up his pant's leg. Sonic's eyes got big and he shook his head quickly when Shadow aimed for his crotch. Sonic suddenly started to drop to the ground clutching himself with a pained expression on his face.

The squirrel darted out of Sonic's pants and started to run towards the forest again. It morphed back into the hedge-bat when it got close to the trees.

Shadow Chaos Controlled in front of the hedge-bat. He slammed the hedge-bat into a tree hard. He pressed his gun against the hedge-bats skull and growled angrily.

With lighting-fast speed, the hedge-bat grabbed his gun. "Do they make these for men?" He asked examining the gun.

Shadow snatched it back quickly. "Don't EVER touch my gun," He growled, "And don't speak a word of what you heard to ANYone, got it?" He glared intimidating.

"If that's all you wanted me to do you just had to say so," the hedge-bat said with a smirk. He watched as Shadow holstered the gun and then turned his back to him. He poked the gun, "Touch."

Shadow reeled around and grabbed the guy's finger. He bent it back making the hedge-bat drop to one knee.

Sonic stood up still holding himself slightly. "Get rid of the body….and don't say I was a part of this. I'm going to tell Knuckles you're gonna be late." Shadow nodded as Sonic started to limp off.

Shadow glared at the hedge-bat and bent his finger back further. The hedge-bat whined and rested his head against Shadow's crotch. Shadow's grip wavered and the hedgie looked up at him. He rested his head again and then shook it slightly. Shadow squeaked and put his hands on the hedgie's shoulders.

The hedge-bat smirked evilly and then pressed his lips against Shadow's bulging crotch and purred deeply. Shadow's legs wobbled and gave out.

The scene couldn't escape from the hawk-like gaze of the ninja. Espio's golden yellow eyes widened as he stared. He was passing by the beach on the way to his bar when he saw Shadow grip the hedge-bat's shoulders. Automatically, he thought Shadow was killing him…..but what Shadow was letting the hedge-bat do was completely out of character. Espio turned invisible and climbed a tree to get a better view. He took out his cell phone and started to record it.

Shadow raised his head and looked at the hedge-bat when he stopped. The hedge-bat looked right back at him confused. "What?" Shadow asked, his face turning red.

"The hedgehogs here are….strange. One minute you are trying to kill me….the next…you're letting me do this. And you don't even know my name!" He said sitting up. He rubbed Shadow's knees making them fall apart.

"I…er….um…well…" Shadow stammered. He didn't know how to answer. He never acted this way. He always wanted to be treated this way but never had the guts to go and actually find someone. This hedge-bat made him feel….happy. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. And he was right…he didn't even know him! He guessed it was a hormone thing that his vampire side wanted him to do. He could always kill the hedge-bat anyways to hide what he did. "What _is_ you name?" He asked as the hedge-bat rubbed his thigh.

"Angel…a weird name for a male….I know. And you?" He said. He was purring softly and he gave a warm smile.

"Sh-Shadow…" He stammered. His heart skipped a beat. _Why do I feel this way? _His eyes started to close and he started to purr.

"We hardly know each other…..should I stop?" Angel asked. He stopped rubbing Shadow's knees and looked at Shadow.

"NO!…I mean umm..no..please," Shadow said as his face got red. He heard Angel chuckle.

Angel rubbed Shadow's thighs and started to slide up. "You're not going to try and kill me….are you?" Shadow shook his head watching as Angel straddled him. "Do you think anyone will see us?"

"It's the middle of fall and we're on a beach surrounded by a forest. I doubt anyone will see us," Shadow said stoking Angel's arm lightly with his fingertips. His hands started to trail down to Angel's pants.

Angel put his hand on top of Shadow's as he tried to undo his pant's. "Are you sure we aren't going too fast?"

Shadow sighed softly. "We _are _going too fast…but…but this feels right to me. Does it feel right to you?" Angel look in Shadow's eyes and nodded. "Okay….then move you damn hands."

Angel chuckled again and moved he hands to either side of Shadow's head.

Shadow pushed on Angel's shoulders until he was laying on his back. Angel kicked off his shoes as Shadow pulled off his pants. Shadow looked up with an eyebrow raised when he saw Angel's underwear. The were baby blue with pink teddy bears on them.

Angel's face got red and he shrugged. It was Shadow's turn to chuckle as he pulled off the underwear. His face suddenly turned red as he looked down at his nude new lover.

Angel smiled sheepishly back. "We could st--" Shadow silenced him with a kiss. Angel moaned as the dark hedgie kissed at his neck.

Shadow squeaked as Angel flipped him. He unbuttoned and unzipped the dark hedgie's pants. Shadow didn't have to be embarrassed about his underwear…because he wasn't wearing any.

Angel started to nip at Shadow's bottom lip. "Are you still sure about this?" He asked looking into his dark eyes.

Shadow whined softly, wrapping his legs around Angel's waist.

Angel purred and pulled Shadow's legs up further. He slowly inserted himself, glancing at Shadow's face to see if he was hurting him.

Shadow moaned and dug his fingers into Angels back. The blue hedgie reached down and grabbed his dark lover. He started to pump him with each solid thrust he delivered into his lover. Shadow let out a moan every time a thrust hit his prostate. Angel kissed at Shadow's throat then kissed him fully on his pouty lips.

(Sonic's POV)

I grumbled angrily and started to fidget in my chair. Knuckles was sitting across the table, but whatever the he called us for was forgotten as Rouge flirted heavily with him. _Stupid, pathetic red furball!"_

I sighed angrily but stopped fidgeting when I saw something black twitch out of the corner of my eye. "Jinx?"

Jinx was a black cat Knuckles had adopted as a little sister. He had found her hurt and starving and he had taken her under his wing. She couldn't speak clearly then but with his help she could talk a lot better now. Her tail flicked at my ear. She had an extremely long tail and stunning blue eyes. She put her long tail over the top of my lip making it look like I had a moustache.

"Jinx.." I sighed and smiled at her as I batted away her tail. She smiled playfully and placed her tail around my neck and pretended like she was going to choke me. I pulled her into my lap. I nuzzled her neck and smiled as she started to purr. She was also my girlfriend. We've had a secret relationship for a while thanks to the red furball. He is very over protective with Jinx and would kill me if he figured out that we had a relationship.

"Let's go," I mumbled keeping an eye on Knuckles. He wasn't even looking our way. His eyes were totally focused on Rouge.

"Go where?" She purred, snuggling under my chin. I stroked her back gently.

"I don't know…Somewhere other than here," I was getting nervous with Knuckles right there.

"How 'bout the M.E.?" She asked nuzzling my chest.

"You're trying to get me killed aren't you?" I scooped her up and took her to the living room. We both plopped on the couch and I grabbed the TV remote and turned it to the news.

"--And that concludes the weather. Breaking news! Shadow the Hedgehog has a lover! We will be showing live footage from an anonymous provider. If you have small children, take them away from the TV now." The showed the live footage of Shadow and…the hedge bat?!

"My corneas!!!" The news man said and ran off screen.

My own eye twitched. I was officially scarred for life. "Kn-Knuckles!! Rouge! You won't believe this!" I yelled. If I was going to be scarred for life...so was the red furball. They both ran in and their jaws dropped.

"Wow," Rouge said after a while. "I didn't expect Shad to be the "female" in that relationship…..then again I didn't expect him to be in that kind of relationship to begin with." She said with a laugh.

"I think that it's kinda cute. Plus it might help take some of his depression and anger away," Jinx said staring at the screen.

"Well I think I'm gonna be sick…" Knuckles muttered as he buried his eyes in the back of the couch.

"Ditto," I mumbled looking at the ground.

"Hey….Shadow just climaxed," Rouge pointed out.

(Angel's POV)

"Oh! Angel…." He groaned, gripping my shoulders. He was panting and sweat covered, he moaned again. Only a few more thrusts and I released. I pulled him on top of me as I fell to the side. He whimpered and moaned as he settled into sleep.

"Should we go now?" I panted.

"No," He whispered yawning slightly, I stroked his quills as he fell asleep.

A low growl rumbled in the back of my mind and I closed my eyes waiting for the tirade.

"I can't fucking believe you!" The voice screeched at me. I was a demon and with that power came a second personality. He was _extremely _homophobic and apparently didn't sound happy about my love choice.

"_Why?" _I asked him mentally, purring softly as I kissed the top of Shadow's head.

"You…You marked yourself as gay for the rest of eternity!!" Demon growled.

"Shut-up. I'm going to sleep…" I said with a yawn.

He growled one last time before falling silent, but I knew I hadn't heard the last of it.

I gently stroked Shadow's head then his back. He whimpered and buried his face into my beck. I yawned again then fell asleep.

(3rd Person POV)

Shadow woke up a little bit later. He smiled at Angel who was fast asleep. He reached over and gathered their clothes.

He pulled out his favorite green emerald from his pant's pocket and Chaos Controlled to his bed at home.

(Sonic's POV)

I blinked at the screen. "Um…should we go to Shad's house and tell them they're being watched?"

Everyone nodded a little dumbfounded. I got up and turned the TV off. Knuckles and I walked towards the door in silence while Rouge and Jinx talked about how cute it was.

(Angel's POV)

I woke up with a start. _This isn't the beach… _I was in a strange room, but I didn't feel frightened. Shadow's scent was everywhere, so I guess that this was his room.

Something snuggled against me and I looked down. Red eyes stared up at me and I smiled. I kissed his forehead. "Hmmm…I must've dozed of," I mumbled stroking his lower back.

"Sorry if I startled you. I teleported us here so we couldn't drown during high tide," He said and kissed me gently.

I nipped at his bottom lip and he let me deepen the kiss. My hands roamed all over his body and I pulled him on top of me.

He broke the kiss and smirked at me. "Ready for round two?"

I pretended to yawn, "I'm still a little tired." I smirked at him.

He started to grind against me. I groaned and gripped at the sheets. He rolled off of me and rubbed my stomach.

"Nng…Not fair…"I half whined/half mumbled.

"How 'bout now?" He whimpered.

"Nuh-uh, still tired," I said closing my eyes to go to sleep. I rolled over to my side, back facing him. "I'm going to sleep. Why don't you take a nap too." I said over my shoulder with a smile. I turned my head back and snuggled into the pillow. He swung a leg over my hip and inserted himself. "Ahhh…what the--?!"

"Shh..Sleeping." He murmured, snuggling into the fur in between my wings. He started to move his hips and I whined. He moved the hand that was on my hip and rested it on my crotch. He smiled into my back and slowly wrapped his hand around it. He snickered when it bobbed in his hand.

He started pumping it slowly at first then got faster.

Knock-Knock

"Shadow!" It was a female's voice.

Shadow and I both whined. "Go Away!" Shadow yelled then started to growl still rubbing me gently.

"But…But it's about something important!" The voice sounded again.

We heard a door open and footsteps.

(Sonic's POV)

We climbed the stairs and walked up to Shadow's bedroom. _We are soo getting in trouble for this._

Jinx used her claws to unlock the door. We opened it and we saw Shadow laying on his bed. He yawned like he was about to fall asleep. He saw us and glared. "What?!" He growled.

A dark blue chao crawled across the bed babbling in that baby like noise. It started to crawl off the bed when Jinx picked it up.

"Ohh…it's so cute!" She stroked its head and the light green ball on its head turned into a heart.

"What do you want?" Shadow growled again sitting up. _Oh thank the Gods and Goddesses above that he's wearing underwear._

"Uh….You were on TV. and, _dude_, it doesn't flatter you one bit," I said, my eye twitched.

"What?" He asked, clueless.

"Awww…Sonic, look." Jinx was scratching the base of the chao's skull. It still had a big heart over its head, which was lolled back. Its eyes were rolled back into its head.

"Jinx, you're going to kill it. Give it to Rouge," Knuckles said gruffly.

"Why me?" Rouge said taking from her. She started to rub its belly.

It let her rub her stomach for a while then squirmed in her arms then flew to Shadow. It looked up at him with a question mark over its head.

Shadow smiled slightly and scratched in between its wings.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I reached for the remote and turned the TV on to the news. It was replaying the footage of Shadow and his new blue lover.

Shadow's jaw dropped and he turned pale. He started to squeeze the chao tightly against his chest. It squirmed and choked out, "Can't….breath.."

Everyone, except Shadow, whose eyes were still glued to the screen, looked at the chao. Shadow's grip loosened and the chao looked at the screen. It laughed nervously and looked up at Shadow.

Shadow's face went from ashen to bright red when he looked at us again. "Can…Can you wait downstairs…please?" He asked meekly.

We all nodded and started for the door again. Jinx shut the door behind us.

We waited a few minutes and a still embarrassed Shadow came down. He was completely dressed (thank the deities again) and he stood at the bottom of the stairs. He gave a quick glance at us then looked back up the stairs.

That dark blue hedge bat came down the stairs wearing just a pair of jeans. He smiled at Shadow then looked at us. His face was a little red and he looked away shyly. "Umm…hi?" He said and gave a slight wave.

I waved, Knuckles just gave a curt nod, and Jinx and Rouge said hi.

"We need a name for the body, hun," Rouge said. She smiled at him and Jinx giggled when the hedge bat's face got redder.

"Angel. M-My name is Angel," He said with a nervous smile.

"Do you have any idea who taped us?" Shadow asked with a growl.

Everyone shook their head. "Shad, It could have been anyone," I said.

"I didn't see anyone," Shadow said in a matter of fact.

"Shadow we _were_kinda busy," Angel said. He started to walk towards a chair when Rouge and Jinx pulled him down in between them. They were now all sitting on a couch. Jinx looked at him curiously then started to scratch him at the base of his skull. Angel's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell against her.

Shadow shook his head and laughed. "Be careful, who knows what would happen to him if you do that too long."

Jinx dismissed his warning with a wave of her hand. If something was wrong with Angel she would know. She had healing powers which enabled her to see what was wrong with them and heal some things.

Knuckles, who has been surprisingly quiet this entire time, looked at Shadow then laughed. "And here I thought you and Sonic had something going on."

My eyes got big and I growled angrily at him. "I do NOT play for that team." I smiled inwardly. He wouldn't be saying that if he figured out I had been sleeping with his sister. Jinx giggled from where she was at, probably thinking the same thing.

Angel stood up and walked over to Shadow. He wrapped his arms around him and pressed his forehead against Shadow's. "Hey…this one's mine. You can keep have Sonic, Red."

Rouge and Jinx broke out laughing. I shuddered and I could see Knuckles shudder also.

(Angel's POV)

Sonic and the rest left an hour later. It was actually quite fun…and embarrassing.

Knuckles, Sonic, and Shadow spent most of the time talking about how this one guy they called Eggman had supposedly disappeared.

Shadow had stopped talking after a bit and started to watch Jinx, Rouge and me.

They were taking turns trying to find weak spots on me. They laughed when I went limp when they scratched in between my wings.

They once scratched underneath my bellybutton and they really laughed when I got an erection. I made Shadow sit in my lap until they all left.

I kissed the top of his head when the door finally shut. He turned around and straddled me.

He nibbled at my bottom lip then kissed me. I deepened the kiss and he broke it after a few minutes.

"_Now_ are you ready for round two?" He was panting and his eyes were dark.

I smiled and picked him up. I carried him all the way to his bedroom, ready to please my dark lover.

-----------------

Wellll what did you think? Please, Please PLEASE review. No flames though. You can though tell me what I did wrong and I will _try_ to do better in the next chappie.

-Azure


End file.
